A torque sensor is known from document FR 2872896 A1, which is incorporated by reference, that records the difference angle across a torsion rod or its deflection. With this the displacement of a radially magnetized multipole permanent magnet as an encoder is measured relative to a flux conducting toothed ring as a stator. Depending on the relative angular position between the magnetic encoder and the stator, a magnetic flux is influenced and is measured by means of a Hall probe. A combination of steering angle and torque sensor is known from DE 102004023801, which is incorporated by reference, but is cost-intensive and requires additional components.